Love's Effect
by klcm
Summary: When Morgan gets shot, Rossi realises it's time Garcia face up to what her heart really wants...
1. The Powerful Vigil

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:** _So just a little fic while I work on something bigger ;), hope you all enjoy how this runs out! _

_This is for my favourite Rossi lover, Sangreal7, who is one of the best people ever and edits most of my writing for me! So count this as a thank you (for EVERYTHING)! =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt the relief surge through her body. He was waking, meaning he was going to be okay. After all the panic and worry and waiting it was finally over because he was waking up and he was coming back to her.

Then as soon as her happiness began to burst it was crushed.

"I think you can leave now, Penelope," a snide voice said, and Penelope didn't need to look up to know who it was, "I think you've done what you needed to."

Penelope looked up into Laura's face and strained a smile, "Keep him rested." Penelope said and got up and left the room. She didn't want this to fall into another argument. There had been too many of them in the two months that Laura and Derek had been officially dating and right now, with him in a hospital bed, he didn't need them at loggerheads.

So Penelope gracefully got up and for the first time since sitting beside him, holding a powerful vigil for his fast recovery she left the room without touching Derek, or dropping a kiss on his forehead.

At that moment, Penelope felt more like she was being denied access from the room rather than being allowed to leave on her own free will.

After near enough a week of sitting by his side, praying for him to wake up, she was now made to feel like the unwanted party and with it her adrenaline left every inch of her body. Her head felt weird as she left. Her life took a newer surreal turn; somewhat becoming a little bit darker than it had been, daunting and haunting and all she could do was slowly feel herself begin to break and every defence mechanism she had to compartmentalise was destroyed in a few words exchanged between her and her assumed archenemy.

And the thing was, Derek would never know the effect that Laura had on Penelope because she held his happiness in the highest regard and she would wait for the demise of the relationship, if it ever came, but she wouldn't trample on it. That wasn't Penelope and she wasn't about to become that type of person.

So she kindly did the right thing as far as Laura was concerned and left the room, left Derek behind and was going to go home and finally get the rest her body was screaming for and she would wait for whatever tale Laura spun to be caught out as a lie.

"You should stick around you know," Rossi said as he watched Penelope rush past; he pushed off of the wall and stepped out behind her, "Let him know you've been here."

Penelope turned around, running a hand through her hair, her eyes stained with the same sadness that she had kept the moment she was told he had slipped into the coma. She tried to be brave, God did she try to be brave in front of one of the toughest men she knew.

"I think it's best I went home, Boss Man," She told him with a hug, her eyes boiling the tears away, her voice slick with upset, "He's got what he needs."

"So what about the woman that sat by his bed side until he began to wake up?" Rossi asked her as he took a choice step forward. "What about the woman that sobbed her heart dry in my arms at the fear she felt at losing him?"

"None of that matters when I'm not who he loves." Penelope told him as a tear fell and she dropped her gaze. "Plus, _she wolf_ doesn't want me there and Derek doesn't need stress. He needs to get better."

"Oh Bella," Rossi spoke softly as he wiped a tear away from her cheek, "What he needs is his best friend. Not some girl that claimed she couldn't come near him until he was awake." Rossi told her honestly, a gentle smile on his lips. "And he doesn't need to be lied to because we all know that all Laura's going to do now is tell him how worried she was, how long the nights have been and how hard the days have gotten when she has no idea what it was like to be in _your_ shoes."

"Rossi, I'm not his girlfriend, never am, never will be." Penelope told him, "I'm just a girl that became his baby girl and that's all I'll ever be to Derek. However much it breaks my heart in the process, I'll only ever love a man that I can't have."

"You need to give him a chance, Penelope," Rossi told her gently, "Let him know what he has waiting around."

"What he has waiting around is her," Penelope told him, motioning back to the room, "It doesn't matter if I'm here, or you're here, or his mom's here. All that matters is that she's there now and she's who he's going to need."

Rossi inhaled deeply, taking her hand in his, "I wasn't going to do this but now I think it's time you knew." He watched confusion cast upon Penelope's face, "He said your name before he passed out from blood loss, Penelope. That says a lot more than anything."

"I was the one directing you guys; I was the last voice before he was shot." Penelope told him, "It was just a reaction to that."

Rossi chuckled at her, "We could all say that but the truth of the matter is so much deeper than that and we all know that fact very well." He saw her not look wavered by that matter anymore than she was, "Why can't you see it?"

"Because I've tried and tried to get him to look at me like that for six years and never once have I seen it." Penelope replied, "That's just how mine and Derek's relationship is. He gets hurt, I panic, I worry, my heart breaks and he never notices how much it hurts me and then we just resume course as we did before."

"This time he is hurt a little more than he ever was." Rossi tried to prompt her to do what was obviously right.

Penelope's lip trembled, "What's the use when Laura's around?"

Rossi watched Penelope's heart shatter bit by bit, chunks of it falling off and he knew that Derek Morgan was the blindest man that walked the earth. He couldn't see what an amazing woman he had in front of him. He didn't see what type of women sacrificed her life just to get him to wake up, just for her world to resume some form of ease and normalcy. However, now he was awake, Penelope's world didn't seem to have taken a turn for the better. She was still stuck in the frame of mind she had been thrown into the moment she saw Derek laying in the hospital bed with a tube breathing for him.

He could still see her registered fear, the one that showed him how scared she was lose him from her life.

"Come on, Kitten, I think you need a time out and a strong drink." He said and walked towards her, turning her around and walking towards the elevator, all the time keeping a strong arm around her shoulders to show her his support.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Baring The Truths

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts guys and I hope you like what's to come...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek looked up at the door and saw Penelope. He couldn't smile; he had been told by Laura how absent she had been in the last week and he was hurt. His hurt hadn't mixed well with his frame of mind and he had doubted Penelope.

"Oh now you turn up," He spat out at her bitterly and saw her flinch. "I know you haven't come near me, so why are you here now? Is it because the hard part's over?"

"I-I," Penelope began to stumble over the words in her head.

"C'mon, Penelope," Laura said as she sat relaxed in the chair that had literally been Penelope's home since Derek was admitted.

Penelope felt the tears prick in her eyes. She was exhausted, relieved that he was going to be okay, and downright angry that he had chosen who to believe without hearing her or the truth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and fled the room, unable to give him the answer and stress him out at that moment in time. She refused to slow his recovery, not to satisfy herself and prove Laura as the liar she really was.

Rossi saw Penelope coming back out and he grabbed her hand.

"Please, Dave," She began to sob, "Let me go. I don't want to be here anymore."

Rossi saw her despair and looked as Emily came up the corridor with JJ and Seaver. He took Penelope by the hand and walked towards the pair of them. "Look after her, please," He commanded them and waited until Emily took Penelope in her arms before he stormed back in towards Derek room.

"Hard life isn't it Laura?" He spoke to the woman he had never liked, "Going to work every day, letting Penelope do what you should willingly have done."

"Dave, lay off, man." Derek said defending Laura.

"No, you'll listen to me Boy, and you'll listen good because I won't repeat this and if you don't listen and take action then I'll disown you in more ways than just one." He said. He was fed up with seeing Penelope's heartache at the hands of Derek's wishful flings. "Penelope's been the one that has sat by your bedside since the moment she could, she's the one that left only when dragged and she's the one that's cried nonstop for you to wake up, not her sitting there." Rossi said and pointed his finger at Laura, "I don't know what the hell you did in life to deserve someone like Penelope, but boy she loves you beyond any other woman and each and every time you just rub it straight back in her face."

"What?" Derek asked as he sat up a little, his arms giving way to the pain, "What are you talking about?"

"Laura if I was you I'd speak up now before I do all the talking for you." Rossi warned, "He deserves the truth."

Derek looked from Rossi to Laura, confusion hitting him hard and he was stuck staring at Laura, noticing slowly that she was hiding something from him. "What is it?"

Laura sighed, "I haven't been here," She admitted, "Penelope's been here, texting me updates on your condition, but I haven't been near the place, not until today at least."

"You lied?" Derek asked her, his tone showing his hurt and regret immediately. He watched her nod her head, "Get out." He told her taking his hand away from hers, "Get the hell out of here."

"Derek..." She begged for another chance.

"No, don't." He said and refused to look at her. He had hurt the one person he loved more than anyone else, had thought for a moment that she had neglected him when all she had done was make him her life's concern all over again.

Laura rose from her seat. "I don't know what to do in these situations, I panicked, and I knew if Penelope was around you wouldn't be alone, she never leaves your side as it is. I thought it'd be okay to just come back when she told me you were waking up."

"Thought it'd be okay to just waltz back in and tell me Penelope hadn't been here at all?" Derek asked her, his agitation manifesting at the situation. "I can't believe you would do that and think you wouldn't get caught out."

"I'm sorry," Laura began to cry, and as Rossi watched he couldn't help but notice the harsh difference between her tears and the one's Penelope had cried. "I do love you."

"No-no you don't," Derek said and put a hand to his side as he moved to sit up, "If you loved me you wouldn't have lied, Penelope would still be here and I wouldn't have ruined the best thing in my life."

"R-Ruined the best thing in your life?" Laura asked fearful, not knowing if it were their relationship or his and Penelope's.

"Penelope's gone because you told me a lie. I trusted you and you took advantage of it." Derek spat at her, his heart clenching at the new wave of pain. This one so much harder and killing than the physical pain he was in. "I should've seen it. I should've noticed the way you are with her. I should've never have kept you around. You've been nothing but problematic."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought it was my job, my lifestyle, something about me that was causing you and Penelope to have friction, for you to not get on with anyone on the team but God it's never about them, or me." Derek said, his heart palpitating, his body throbbing, his hand coming to run over his face, "It's always been you."

Laura stood on the side lines, "You know what, it is me." She finally snapped. "I have been so sick and tired of hearing about you and your precious team. Of hearing about you and Penelope. I am done with it all but I thought if I was the good girlfriend, the one that was here for you when you really needed it then it'd be okay. You would see I cared but again Penelope outshone and she's the one that ran."

"She ran because you told her to." Rossi spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest. "She ran because she had Derek's health as her best interest. She didn't want him to stress and prolong his recovery because believe it or not she's taken a bullet before."

Derek's face washed with guilt and remembrance. He remembered hearing the news and getting to the hospital. He remembered how it felt to have to wait to see her, at how agonizing it had been. He remembered watching her sleep in the hospital bed, only then realising how small and fragile she was, at how vulnerable she could become.

Rossi sighed heavily, "She promised to never stop talking to you Derek, and God, all she's done this last week is speak and beg and plead and tried every word under this sun to get you to wake up and this is the payment she gets."

Laura said no other words, she just grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room and Derek for the first time realised how much energy he had wasted on her.

"I'm going to go see Penelope," He told Derek and turned his back to him.

"Rossi," Derek called out as his entire energy reserve dispersed and he just lay watching the older man. "Tell her I'm sorry, please. I can't lose her."

Rossi smiled a little, he knew Derek couldn't, his painful name and confession after he was shot told him that. "I will, but just realise Derek that you will never know how painful this has been for her. And you dare hurt her more than you have I'll make sure no one finds you."

Derek laughed weakly, "I deserve that."

"Just be aware of how guarded she's going to be. She won't push you, so don't you push her." Rossi told him justly and then went to the door.

"As long as she talks to me again I'll wait." Derek finally murmured as he settled down calmly.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Being The Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:** _Thanks as always guys! You rock =) Hope you like what's ahead! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Rossi walked out of the room and went straight to the four women. He shot Emily a look and was thankful she understood and told Penelope she, JJ and Seaver would be back. Penelope looked at Rossi, her look completely full of despair and defeat.

"Can I please just go home now?" She begged him as she hiccupped on a sob. "I really want to just get away from here."

"I know you do, Bella, but you need to face these problems before they get worse." He saw her go to object and he just took her hand in his and clasped it fiercely and supportively. "He made a mistake, one that he now realises. He is hating himself for what happened back there, but the problem is, the both of you are on emotional highs right now. He's just woken up and he's confused and he wanted honesty from someone he trusted and he didn't know until he hurt the one person he trusts with his life the most that he was fed lies. On top of that, Penelope, you've hardly slept, eaten, seen proper daylight in days and you were relieved he was waking up, then it was taken from you. You had every right to be hurt by that, you'd done the graft and Laura sought the rewards."

Rossi watched Penelope's eyes flash with one hundred and one different emotions. He could almost see the doubt of the situation, could see the confusion of what to do with the new found information.

"Laura's gone, Kitten," He admitted to her softly. "When Derek found out the truth he made her leave and believe me, there is no hope for those two."

"There never was," Penelope murmured and sniffed away some tears before looking up into the older man's eyes, trying her hardest to seek some guidance from his gaze. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now."

Rossi smiled gently at her, "Trust you heart, Garcia, because that is what is going to win this. If you want to go home, fair enough I'll take you home but if you want to go in there and reclaim that seat that has been your _home_ for the last week or so then do that." He reached up and wiped a tear as he began to slip down her cheek. "This is your chance, don't ruin it."

Penelope held his gaze and she could see what he was wordlessly hinting at. He had that chance, the chance of having it all. At having the life that would've left him a happy man until he died. He had Emma in his life for years and he had lost her entirely, much like Hotch had lost Haley. He knew what it was like to be wholeheartedly in love and lost out.

Within seconds Penelope felt like she owed it to Rossi to go back into that room. To not mess up this opportunity, to allow what had just happened to affect what she truly felt. After all, she had almost lost the man that had taken her heart from her years ago; much like Rossi had lost Emma all those years ago.

"Is it stupid that I feel like you're doing a better job at this sort of thing than my dad ever was able to do?" She asked him meekly and she separated theirs hand so she could wring hers together. "I mean, it's stupid I know, but you've done nothing but help me this last week. You've let me get out more emotions than I promised myself I would."

Rossi's smile illuminated then at hearing that. "I'm glad I could help you like that Penelope. I was just doing what any good friend would do when someone they love is in need of a shoulder."

Penelope shook her head at him. "Dave, I'm not sure I would've survived this week if it wasn't for you." She admitted to him soulfully. "Don't doubt how much help you are please, because you always, always see yourself differently. I will never forget what you've done the last week." Penelope rolled her eyes as the tears began to well, "And I won't ever forget how supportive you've been to not just me, but Derek's mom and sisters."

"All of part of the charm." He quipped and she laughed and then broke down again. "Hey now, what's up now?"

"It's been a long week," She cried and tried to halt the tears. "All I'm good for is this."

"You're good for a lot more than being a crying mess, Penelope. Trust me I know." He admired gently and then watched her expression. "Derek loves you. The man that spoke to you earlier is not the man that is in there now. Believe me, the Derek you love is the man in there."

Penelope looked up, biting her lip, "What if him saying my name was just a result of the blood loss, I mean I've never been the woman that makes a man's life, why now? Just because Derek's the man I fell in love with, doesn't mean I'm the woman that Derek's wholeheartedly in love with. I mean look at me." She pointed at herself. "I'm not beautiful, I'm not thin, I'm not perfect. Derek deserves more than me, we all know that."

"You're completely blind." He muttered unimpressed at how low she valued her beauty. "Would I really send my favourite tech kitten in for more heart break?"

"I guess not," Penelope mumbled back at him, and wiped her face. "I just don't think..."

"Go in there before I push you in there." Rossi urged her. "I don't want you to sit here and make arguments with yourself. You earned the right to be the one in that room besides his family. He needs you as much as you need him."

"I don't think I'm ready." Penelope fretted all of a sudden, her hands beginning to shake a little.

"Sorry to interrupt but you can go back in," A nurse broke their conversation, she smiled sweetly at them. "He's okay, he needs to rest but he seems to be extremely restless and unsettled. It might be worthwhile for someone to sit with him."

"Thanks," Rossi told her and then looked at Penelope. "Think it's time?" He asked as the nurse left. "I made sure he was seen to before I came back. Sort the both of you out before attempting to smack your heads together."

Penelope laughed tearfully.

"That's what I've missed," He told her truthfully. "I miss the happy you, Penelope. I remember the woman that burst into the conference room all those years ago, burst of colour, burst of awkwardness and then you smiled." He smiled at her, "I want that smile back on your face soon Penelope."

"It'll be back soon, Boss Man. Penelope promise." She told him gently.

Rossi nodded appreciatively, he knew it would be. Much like Derek, Penelope needed to heal in her own way. "Go on. I'll wait out here until you're ready to leave him."

Penelope's eyes began to well up again, "Thank you." She whispered as the tears broke their barrier and she flung her arms around his neck and just felt him hug her back.

He then watched a less defeated, albeit cautious and nervous, Penelope take the short walk back to Derek's room.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Always Been You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:** _Sending my thanks as always! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Hey," Penelope whispered into the room as she stood frozen in the doorway. Derek dropped his gaze from his spot on the ceiling and looked at her directly. "How you feeling?"

"Terrible," He told her truthfully, "And not for being in a hospital bed." He admitted softly, "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl." He apologised and Penelope could see his guilt, his regret and immediately she wanted it gone.

"I heard you're not being a good patient, Handsome," she spoke a little louder, finally stepping into the room, trying to change the conversation. "And you call me the hard head." She teased, her voice quivering with nerves.

Derek frowned, he had hurt her and she was just brushing it aside, as per. "Stop trying to change the subject." He told her as he pushed himself to sit up some. "I want this sorted because..."

"We don't need this sorted, we need you better." Penelope said and put her hand to her mouth, shaking worse than ever, her tears literally stinging her eyes before they fell. "We just need to get you better and home and everything will be fine again." She admitted and then just straightened the sheets out, trying to forget about what her heart was doing. How in her throat it was in that moment.

Ignorant of the pains Derek lunged forward and grabbed her hands, stopping her almost obsessive need to make the bed he was trapped in. He shook them to make her look at him.

"I want this sorted, because I can't get better knowing that I hurt you."

Penelope's vision blurred more, "We're fine. You acted how you should've, you trusted her."

"I should have trust you more though." Derek admitted cautiously. "I know you more than I ever knew Laura and I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I need you to believe me." He begged her softly and he broke her resolve all the more. "I know you, I know that's not you, but I didn't know that until I had hurt you."

Penelope shrugged, "I could've easily stuck up for myself, but didn't feel it was my place."

"Why not?"

"Because Laura's the girl who gets the say on what happens with you."

Derek chuckled as he finally fell back, releasing the pressure on his stomach. "The girl that sits by my bedside is the girl that gets a say on what happens."

At that Penelope slumped into the closest chair and just broke down. She never expected this when she walked in. Saying that she wasn't too sure what she was expecting to happen or be said, but she didn't think she would end up a crying mess all over again.

"I-I'm sorry, Derek, you don't need this." She said and aimlessly wiped tears away for them to be replaced with brand new ones. "You really don't need me like this."

"Hey Baby Girl," He started warily, "You do what you need to do. This is about more than just me."

Penelope looked up at Derek, "I've really missed you." She admitted to him and her lip trembled at the new battle of tears waiting to take hold. "I've missed you so much."

Derek could only lay there and watch her cry; he could only imagine what it was like to be her right at that moment in time. He had no idea what he felt like to wait days on end for someone you held so closely to wake up. What Penelope was going through was nowhere near what he had gone through when she had been shot.

"I thought losing you to Laura was hard but seeing you laying in this bed every waking minute hurt a million times worse and the entire time I stayed here, I knew that when you woke up you wouldn't want me near you all over again. I knew that it would be Laura you wanted and needed and I respected that, I'm not you girlfriend."

"Nor is she." Derek told her gently, "I never should've started anything with her, Penelope. It was a complete waste of time and in the long run I hurt you. I can't believe I would ever do that to you."

"I'm here aren't I?" She asked him gently, and took his hand, she put her head down, almost so her chin was to her chest, "You have no idea how much I dreaded you waking up." She started and lifted her head back up, allowing her gaze to settle with his. "I knew the moment you woke up we'd be back to how we usually are but I can't just go back to being like we used to. I can't walk out of this hospital and just let the dust settle. This- seeing you hooked up to all these machines, it scared me, Derek and the only reason I can put it down to is because I love you."

She then separated their joint hands and sat back in her chair, afraid of what he was going to do at what she was about to say.

"I tried my hardest, I really did, to believe that there was some other reason but I can't deny it any longer. Not when you're here like you are, I can't ignore any of the feelings in me anymore." Penelope said, the tears still streaming, her eyes staring at him, begging his eyes to look up at her again. "You don't need this." She said and stood up, "I'll call your mom now, Handsome. You don't need to hear me ramble on anymore. You don't need me around to do that."

Derek was silent for a moment, "It's always been you." He whispered at her, still frozen at her mini speech. "It's always been you that's been the woman that's loved me whatever I've done." He finally looked up, his eyes stoned with realisation. "It's always you that's been there when I needed you, you're the only one that's ever known me, all of me, it's always been you."

Penelope didn't want to speak, she didn't want to wake up and he be unconscious and unresponsive all over again, with that ghastly tube breathing for him. She didn't want to be put back into that hell again anytime soon.

Derek's chest began to heave as he began to make sense of multiple things. It was as though he was having some sort of epiphany, that all his inner demons were making sense all at once.

"And it was you that was there when I was bleeding out."

Penelope grabbed the railing in an attempt to steady herself.

"I only saw you, and you were talking to me." He told her, his voice somewhat distant for the moment, like he was just pouring out his thoughts onto the linoleum flooring. "You're the reason I just didn't give up," Derek finally snapped out of his concentrated state and put his hand to hers as it stayed gripping the railing of the bed. "I couldn't leave you. I can't leave you."

"I'm glad you didn't," Penelope whispered to him. "I'm really glad you didn't leave me."

Derek felt his eyes well and tears fell down his cheek. He wasn't a man to cry normally, but Penelope was his kryptonite, there was nothing else for it. She was his biggest weakness. "Don't leave me." He begged her as his body began to cave to the overexertion and he weakened more physically. "Please, don't leave me Penelope."

She finally released her hand and took his hand, she leaned down and did the one thing she had vowed to do the moment he woke up, she kissed him gently on the lips, giving him some idea of how much she was here, how prepared she was to stick by him.

"I'll go when you want me to go, but not before." She whispered to him soothingly, and without releasing his hand from hers she pulled the seat closer and sat with him, urging him to sleep, making sure he knew she was there.

Settled where she needed to be.

Penelope knew she had chosen the right home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. I Can't Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:** _Only this and another chapter left =) Thanks for all the reviews as always =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Rossi hadn't minded sitting outside the room for the time he had. He felt it a kind of duty. He had vowed when he had seen the demise in Penelope the moment she had learned Derek was shot that he was going to stick in there, by her side until Derek was well enough to do it himself.

He had seen, finally, a sense of peace grace Penelope's face and at seeing that he had gotten up to go in search of food for her. He was going to get her restored as much as possible without Derek's help until he was able to finish the job because they all knew it was going to be Derek that restored Penelope to her true form.

Now walking back up the corridor, after sending Emily, JJ and Ashley home he reached the room and knocked, smiling as he saw Penelope look up from the conversation she was having with Derek and she smiled effortlessly at him for the first time in a long time.

"Thought I'd finally get some food in you," He told her and passed her a bag with food in and then a coffee. "Can't have you wasting away now, Kitten."

Penelope blushed and smiled appreciatively, taking the food from his grasp. "Thanks Boss Man, sorry this is the first time I'm listening I guess." She told him truthfully.

"Baby," Derek sighed and put his hand to his head, "You know you gotta eat."

Penelope's smile grew a little, "I know, and I know I know, but," she halted, shrugging, "Eating just didn't seem as important to me."

Derek saw her refuse to look back up, "Penelope," he started, "Look at me, Baby Girl, please," he asked her and she finally looked up at him. "Please promise you won't ever, ever do that again."

Penelope studied him closely, before looking at Rossi, seeing the same worry and then back at Derek. She began to shake her head, "I can't promise that," she told him honestly, "I can't tell you I'll never feel like I did the last week because believe me whenever you're hurt this is all I ever feel. So I'm not going to promise to never do that again when I know it will be a promise I'll break."

Sensing her new found distress Derek put his hand out for her to take. Moving might be limited for his wounded body but he wasn't that far hurt that Penelope came after his pain threshold and health. She took it and he threaded his fingers in between hers, using his thumb to massage the back of her hand.

"If you can't promise me that, then can you promise me that you can start eating again?" He asked her gently, Penelope's eyes wide as she looked at him, glistening from readying tears.

Rossi crossed his arms and then leaned on the edge of the bed.

"How about sleeping, Bella?" He asked her, he still wasn't fully done with drenching Derek with the guilty truth, "And talking to us?" Rossi then leaned forward on his perch and with clasped hands sighed, "You know how to do the bedside vigil job really well, but you need to understand that what you've been doing to your body is only going to have an adverse effect."

"I don't know what you exactly want me to say," Penelope told them both truthfully, "I can say I'm sorry, but where my mind's been the last week, I haven't really been in any other mind frame but to be here."

Both men looked at one another, Penelope needed a breakdown to move on, she had been so broken in some frame of mind, but yet so calm and controlled over others. Rossi had watched Penelope break down, begging Derek to wake up when she thought no one was around, but yet had seen her keep control and a sense of togetherness when others were around. Especially when Derek's mom had been around, then she had been poised and just kept close to Derek's bedside, knowing that his mom knew about Laura. Penelope hadn't wanted to impose more than she already was.

Penelope looked to Derek, her lip trembling again, "I just wanted you to wake up, that's why I did it. I just wanted to know that I'd have you back and I know it's selfish and stupid but I'm so scared of any type of future without you."

She tried to calm herself, knowing that this wasn't going to achieve a thing but after too long without proper amounts of food and lack of sleep all of Penelope's defences were well and truly banished from her entire body.

"I was scared if I slept then I'd miss you moving, I'd miss you waking up and I know you haven't been mine for a while, not in the sense that you were, but I just couldn't lose you from my life anymore than I had and," she sucked in a breath as a sob readied to be heard, "And I- I'd do it again just to have you back here with me."

Rossi stood then, he didn't need to do anything more, Penelope had just let Derek know how much her life revolved around him and he promised himself, that if Derek were to ever disregard Penelope anything more than a friend then he would take his own measures to opening the boy's eyes.

Penelope looked up at Rossi, "I'm sorry for everything I've done this week to you, Dave. You didn't need it."

"Kitten, for you I'd do it all over again," he replied, his tone genuine and stern. "Now you going to eat so life can get back to some sort of normalcy?"

Penelope looked down at the bag, she could either lie or tell the truth, "I'm really not hungry." She heard a double sounding of her name and she sighed and let her shoulders drop, "When I'm tired and want to cry, eating is the last thing I want to do, and to be honest, both of those seem like such a good idea to give into."

It was then movement from Derek that stole her attention and she saw him moving, gritting his teeth as he went moving across the bed somewhat.

"Derek..." She began standing and putting the food on the chair as she went, "Handsome, you shouldn't be moving."

"I don't care," he told her back hastily and then he fell back to the pillow, exhausted but proud of his simple feat. He patted the bed, "If my Goddess doesn't want to eat then I'll help her get the sleep she needs and if she needs to cry, I'm here to allow her."

Penelope looked at him, her look a complete still frame of absolute awe.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rossi said and gave Penelope a small smile and wink, "I'll be back in the morning Penelope to take you for a proper breakfast."

Penelope didn't get chance to respond as she watched the older man leave the room, leaving her alone with Derek completely as the evening began to lapse in.

"C'mon, Baby, we both need a bit of each other." Derek told her and smiled at her, he was losing energy and wanted to sleep but he was not prepared to do that until Penelope was next to him and settled. This recovery was not just about him, but about the two of them now.

Penelope didn't say a thing. She just slipped her shoes off and then slid onto the bed and immediately found herself pulled into arms as comfortably as possible for him and then just within seconds she had finally found peace and solace.

"You okay?" Derek whispered to her, kissing her head as she nodded. "I'm sorry for doing all this to you, Penelope. I promise to never do it again, not in this lifetime."

"Or the next, I hope." She whispered back hopefully, "I shouldn't have waited for you to nearly be gone for me to face up to what I've been hiding all this time."

"Sometimes we just need a scare to point us in the right direction, Baby, that's all." He then shifted a little, turning his pained body to hers settled, content and finally comfortable.

"Get some sleep, Princess." Was the last thing Penelope heard as she fell in to an easy sleep.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	6. One Final Push

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:** _Right, so final chapter, a bit like an epilogue... Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites _

_And the biggest thanks to Sangreal7 for inspiring me to explore writing Rossi and for loving this and beta'ing this too! =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Rossi had been pacing outside the grand door and his nerves were getting the better of him.

"C'mon Kitten, you let me in now or I go and get Derek," He threatened through the oak of the door. That got a reaction. The door unlocked and it came away from the frame a little. Enough to show him he had granted entry. "Penelope?" He called out warily as he went into the stark white room. "You ready, Bella?"

Penelope let out a large pent up breath, "I don't know."

Stepping in Rossi pushed the door to before turning. There Penelope stood, in her wedding dress, her hands wringing together. He was breathless for a moment. Never had he seen her look more beautiful and he felt a shot of pride race through him to know that she had chosen him to walk her down the aisle.

"Am I ready for this?" She asked him back, her tone withdrawn.

Rossi could pick up every piece of nervous energy that was exuding Penelope in that moment and he smiled a little at it. He had seen the same behaviour exhibited by Derek only minutes ago when the men had left to go and get ready in their places at the front of the church.

"Of course you are. You were ready the day he proposed to you."

"I don't know if I was you know," Penelope told him back, her voice quivering with her pent up fears.

Rossi couldn't help but profile Penelope in that moment, "What is this about?"

Hesitantly Penelope drew in a breath and spoke up. "Laura, I saw her in the bar where we went for my bachelorette party, Dave," Penelope fretted, "eight months on and she is still one of the coldest women I have_ EVER_ met!"

"Penelope," Rossi started and walked towards her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Penelope looked at him in the eyes, "I thought it didn't get to me."

"So she has because..." He trailed off, hoping Penelope would continue the explanation so he could help clear it up.

"She told me that Derek told her once he could see himself getting married, but it never lasting. He wasn't the type of man to stick around. He'd get bored. What if that happens to us, Dave?" Penelope panicked aloud to him, "When I go up there I mean the whole til' death do us part bit, but what if she's right and Derek isn't committing to that?"

"Since when the hell do you doubt Derek like that?" Rossi asked her heatedly, "You two have had enough ups and downs for a lifetime. You were destined to be married and if you think Derek's going to throw away a life with you a couple of years down the line

"I'm just so nervous," Penelope admitted impishly.

"I can see, Kitten, and it's making you get cold feet isn't it?" Rossi asked her and watched her nod her head slightly. Rossi smiled warmly and went towards her completely then, taking her hand, he took her and sat her down. "Laura is your past. Today marks your future." He saw Penelope go to argue, "I never married my true love, and I lost her. Please do not become like me Penelope. A man full of regret and a void to fill. You have your true love waiting at the end of an aisle for you, take the moment and go and marry him. Make all those years you went through hell trying to get him to notice you worth it."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "I'm such an emotional fool."

"Emotion yes; fool no," Rossi said and stood up, "Now will you please go look at yourself in the mirror. Look at how stunning you're looking and remember why you're dressed like you are."

"Stunning eh, Agent Rossi?" Penelope teased at him as she obeyed. "This is really it isn't it?"

"Sure is, Bella. Now can I please take you to the man you have wanted for too long and seal the deal on the fairytale?"

Penelope turned to face Rossi in that moment, "I do believe I've made you soft and sentimental over the past couple of months, Dave." She walked and grabbed her eyeliner and lip stick, ready to fix her make up quickly. "Right," She said as she puckered her lips and made sure they were perfect, "let's go get me married to my very own God."

"That's the spirit!" Rossi exclaimed satisfied as he put his hand in his pocket, "I heard you never got something that was borrowed."

Shrugging, Penelope continued to put the finish touches to herself, "Superstition, smuperstition," She told him back, her tone blasé about the tradition.

"How about this," Rossi said as he stepped back towards her, "It's not much, but it was my great grandmothers."

"Oh," Penelope replied a little shell shocked, "I can't accept this, Dave." Penelope said as Rossi took her wrist and fastened the daintily looking gold bracelet; the few gems that were part of the chain glistened.

"Perfect," He said satisfied, "You're something borrowed."

"You are actually one of a kind, David Rossi," Penelope said and straightened his bowtie to distract herself from noticing her eyes were welling up again. "Thank you."

Rossi smiled, "Let's just go and get you married now, Penelope."

Breathing out a deep breath, Penelope smiled, straightened up and looked him in the eyes, "Let's do this."

It was a couple of a moments later when Rossi and Penelope walked together, near enough side by side to get to the grand entrance hall to the church that Rossi could feel the nerves beginning to bubble around Penelope all over again. He knew he had to disperse them as quickly as possible.

"You do realise this is going in the speech later," Rossi said as they neared the entrance hall that led into the church. "Believe me; Derek will know how flustered he gets you when he isn't even in the room."

"I actually expected nothing less from you," Penelope quipped, "You're going to tell him my feet needed warming up aren't you?"

"Oh yes, but only because it doesn't hurt to tell him again how much you love him."

The door opened, she felt Rossi link on her, and she let her eyes indulge the sight of Derek as he waited eagerly at the end of the aisle.

She didn't even look at JJ or Emily as they walked down the aisle first as her bridesmaid. Her entire attention was engrossed with Derek.

"To your fairytale, Penelope," Rossi whispered as they started the journey.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love's Effect -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
